The Question Show!
by The New Name of DIMFWLOL
Summary: REUPLOADED! Please Pm me for your questions!
1. Chapter 1

THE QUESTION SHOW!

YOU ASK QUESTIONS, THE FEMALES OF THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM ANSWERS!

STARRING:

PRINCESS PEACH!

"Hey Everybody! I'm Princess Peach! And I am the main host!"

PRINCESS DAISY!

"HAI I'M DAISY"

QUEEN OF THE COSMOS, ROSALINA!

"Hello, civilians of Earth. I am your almighty queen, under God Himself." [No offense to other religions]

AVERAGE DAY LADY, PAULINE!

"Like, hi and stuff, like, totally!"

FEMALE TOAD, TOADETTE!

"Golly,hi everyone!"

A FEMALE, BIRDO!

"I AM A GIRL, GOD DAMN IT!"

Peach: "Okay, now send in your guys questions!


	2. Chapter 2

WELCOME TOOOOOOOOO... THE QUESTION SHOW!

WITH...

PEACH!

DAISY 3!

PAULINE!

BIRDO!

TOADETTE!

AND PAULINE!

"Hi guys!" said Peach. "And welcome to THE QUESTION SHOW! Yay! Special note! Next time for your questions, Personal Message DIMFWLOL [The author]! Now question time! First, Owen96!"

A question for Pauline... Question: Why can't you an you're fat ass get out of here and leave Peach to Mario!? Nobody likes you, and you jut stick around, you slut! Please answer the question, why can't you're fat ass get out of here? (Smiles sweetly)

"WHAT! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT TO ME! MARIO IS MY COUSIN! Also, I'm a virgin, you jerk! WAHHHHHHH!" [No offense to you, Owen96.] "BY THE WAY I LOVE YOUR MARIO PARTY DISASTER STORY! WAHHHHH!" cried the clearly offended Lady.

"Aww... It's okay, Pauline." conforted Toadette 'I think her nose grew a little at the virgin part, I hear she did it with..."she whispered until she was RUDELY interupted by our spotlight stealing host...

"Okay... Next QUESTION!" screamed Peach. "This is from Unknownstillcute"

First of all why you cuss is there a reason cussing ain't that popular I don't do it and I'm one of the most popular girls in my Skool so stop

Second of all I asking a real question now what is this female Birdo's name

"Well," said Birdo, "Cussing isn't even in the first chapter, I don't consider 'damn' a cuss word. Also, its school, not skool! Now for your question to me, my name in Japan is Catherine, so, I guess I'm Catherine!"

"Okay, Catherine, now for Kaiimi's questions!"

Anyways, I have a question for Peach, do you ever wear any color of clothes that are NOT pink?  
And for Toadette, is it true that you and Dixie Kong are gal pals?

"Well, um, ah, well, I , uh... Toadette, your turn!" Peach replied with a blushing face.

"Welllll... Yeah! Me and Dixie are Gal Pals! The only reason she isn't on this show is because she technically doesn't live in the Mushroom Kingdom, but she may be a guest character! By the way... Every week, starting next week, a guest character from things ranging from books to websites, will be coming on to the show! Yay! You will have to guess next weeks with our...[SUDDEN DEEP VOICE IS HOW YOU SHALL READ IT]

HALF-TIME QUIZ SHOW!

SHE'S BLONDE, SHE'S A TELEKINETIC POWERHOUSE, AND SHE'S THE TITLE CHARACTER IN STEPHEN KING'S FIRST BOOK!

SEND IN YOUR ANSWERS ALONG WITH QUESTIONS FOR THE GUEST CHARACTER AND THE LADIES!

Okay, we're back!" said Toadette.

"Whoa." said Daisy, clearly surprised.

A/N OMG! Whoever the last two's questions were deleted! I am so sorry! Send in your questions again on PM, PLEASE! ME IS SORRY!

"And that is all the time we have today, I am so sorry! Send in your questions to the author by PM! Thank you, and check out my role in Scary Mario! I'm playing Tatum, or Buffy, whichever way you parody it at! And we are clear! Now I have to wash a lobster with a Headphone, GOOD NIGHT!"

screamed our Princess Peach, clearly referencing The Amanda Show.

SEND IN QUESTIONS ON PM!

So... I watched Charlie's Angels, with Cameron Diaz, Lucy Liu, and Drew Barrymore, and I loved it. But I think they acted sexy on purpose... ;D WATCH IT!

BTW I am related to Barrymore, so that makes it creepier... She's my fifth cousin.

The second chapter of Scary Mario should be up by tomorrow, so, yeah.

Be safe, fellow writers! May the odds be EVERRRR IN YOURRR FAAAVOOOR.

OKAI BAI.


End file.
